Derrick
Places of Interest 'Town Dump '(Survival/Craft 4 Site) Innsmouth is now served by Kingsmouth Recycling Plant and Arkham Waste Management, but the old town dump still remains. Located on the edge of the salt marsh, the stinking dump is reached by way of a bumpy, rutted road. Here in this area of dunes, marshes, and streamlets, the tired land slowly reclaims the dross of human habitation. By day it is scavenged by crows and gulls; at night the place crawls with raccoons, possums, bears, and rats. While the homeless don't often come this far out, there remains the occasional river-hobo, wandering wastrel or woodsy hick that comes this way, sifting through ancient refrigerators, old mattresses, snake nests, and bags of refuse. Virtually any kind of small appliance or useful garbage can be found here, unpoliced and easy to scavenge up, making it a harbor of first choice for the handy-inclined outlier of society. 'Kingsmouth Recycling Plant '(Location) Located a little over two miles southwest of town, this plant deals with recyclable and compostable materials where Arkham Waste Management deals with the incineratable variety. Kingsporters have been dumping their trash and junk down into the deep ravine here for more than a hundred years, and at night the place is infested with all manner of birds (particularly gulls), huge rats, raccoons, skunks, opossums, and an occasional black bear. Composted material is available for sale. What lies in the bottom of the ravine is anyone's guess, and the noises that come up from the wasted darkness in the dead of night can be brushed off as fighting wildlife, but what -really- scampers about in the unseen black, where foetid rot and oozing decay lie in sweet, fragrant repose, giving birth to new life from the carrion of Kingsmouth's mortal waste. 'Power Plant '(Location) Derrick Water and Power handles much of the vital reclamation and production of the city's greedily guzzled electrical and water needs. The southern waste-treatment has a major hub beneath this facility, with mile-long troughs open to the air behind the great brown brick building, where huge reservoir tanks of neutralizing chemicals sit on rusty steel frames to pour out their payload over the stinking filth of Kingsmouth's sewage. This horrid sludge bakes in the sun, slowly becoming inert chemical slop, where it can then be processed and compacted, and recycled into the city's electrical system, by way of boiling water to turn turbines which generate the electricity needed for the city's vast consumption of power. The fences around the power plant here are not chain link, but ten foot high smooth-sided concrete walls, like a prison of waste, with orange-suited workers in knee-high rubber boots moving around the inside, masked and hooded to preserve them from the acrid vapors of the horrible muck. All workers take a shift on the troughs each day, lasting only fifteen minutes, which eats up an entire hour of their day with the mandatory break time and prep-and-breakdown of the heavy plastic suits that keep them safe from the neutralizing vapors. A Kindred who seized control of this location might not receive any dice pool benefits, but a body comes apart in the sludge like a chicken in a stew, and even the bones dissolve in the organic slough. 'Transformer Station '(Location) The source of electrical power for Kingsport, this unmanned station is surrounded by a 10-foot-tall chain link fence topped with razor wire. The gates are secured with a simple padlock. A heavy concrete 'bunker' settles along one side of this compound, ostensibly where the tools for maintenance are kept, but actually far more than that. The reinforced steel security door has three locks (from the outside), and leads into a subterranean maintenance corridor, and into the walk-through sewer maintenance works for the south portion of the city. While other entrances exist, this one is above ground, and obvious. 'Farnsworth Paints '(Location) This big smelly factory employs more than a thousand people making paints for a variety of applications. The machinery here isn't useable for anything but paint, but the several huge warehouses, outlying offices, portables, and truck-yard make for some interesting assets for any portfolio. 'Spencer's Glue Works '(Location) Spencer's Glue produces several different kinds of adhesives, including the most popular variety in New England. Although fish by-products are an essential ingredient of their product, trucks bearing aged horses ready to be rendered down arrive here at least twice a week, while trucks going out bearing aged horse meat leave twice a week. The rendering vats stink to high heaven, and the people that work at Spencer's Glue Works are a special kind of blue collar disgusting. Category:Derrick Category:Hilltown Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Survival sites Category:Craft sites